1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for providing target selection and threat assessment in a vehicle collision avoidance (VCA) system and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing target selection and threat assessment in a VCA system that employs probability analysis of radar/LiDAR scan returns.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Modern vehicles sometimes include a collision avoidance system that employs object detection sensors that are used to enable collision warning or avoidance and other active safety applications. The object detection sensors may use any of a number of technologies, such as short range radar, long range radar, cameras with image processing, laser or LiDAR, ultrasound, etc. The object detection sensors detect vehicles and other objects in the path of a host vehicle, and the application software uses the object detection information to provide warnings or take actions as appropriate. In many vehicles, the object detection sensors are integrated directly into the front bumper or other fascia of the vehicle.
In order for the collision avoidance system to perform optimally, the object detection sensors must be aligned properly with the vehicle. For example, if a sensor detects an object that is in the path of the host vehicle but, due to sensor misalignment, the sensor determines that the object is slightly to one side of the path of the host vehicle, this can have significant consequences for the application software. Even if there are multiple forward looking object detection sensors on a vehicle, it is important that they are all aligned properly, so as to minimize or eliminate conflicting sensor readings.
Traditional vehicle radar sensors only provide a single radar return from a detected object per sample time. The radar return is typically a point that indicates the location of the entire object. Therefore, the exact location of the object is identified at a different location depending on what part of the object the radar return originated from, sometimes resulting in a missed collision warning. Also, noise in the system could indicate that the radar return was from a location slightly off from where the object actually is, sometimes resulting in a false indication of a collision.